Together Forever
by jalizzieb
Summary: Magnus and Alec are finally together and now it's forever.


**Warning! Multiple character death! If you don't like it, don't read. Sorry for any mistakes. Review if you like it and as always, enjoy!**

Alec stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. _This is it_, he thought, _I'm ready_. Light glinted off of the newly bought razor blade that rested on the bathroom counter. _What purpose is there to life if you can't spend it with the one you love? _

-One month earlier-

"Magnus, please! Don't do this, give me a chance!" Alec was reduced to begging as he sat on the floor watching his boyfriend storm around the bedroom throwing all of his things onto the floor. "Magnus!" he repeated. When it was clear that the warlock was ignoring him, Alec flung himself forward and latched onto Magnus' legs.

Magnus shook the sobbing shadowhunter off of his leg and sneered down at him, "You didn't care this much when you were going behind my back!" Magnus was angry, but more than that he was hurt. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Alec and that love had been betrayed.

Alec pulled away, stunned, "Magnus, please baby, let me explain!"

"Enough! Alec, I'm tired of the explanations and reasoning. You shouldn't have to explain anything to me. You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

-Present-

Alec reached over and turned on the tub. As it began to fill he removed his clothes and continued studying himself in the mirror.

He was paler now, if that was possible. His hair was longer from lack of cutting it and his clothes hung off of him as if he were a mere wisp of a person on the verge of blowing away. Dark purple bite marks peppered his neck and he ran his fingers over them as he closed his eyes, savoring the memory.

-One week earlier-

Alec wrenched open the door, prepared to give the person on the other side an earful, when he came face to face with Magnus. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. They stood, just like that, staring at one another for several silent minutes.

It was only when Magnus shivered that Alec realized that it was raining and Magnus was soaked. "Um, Come in." Alec managed to squeak out and Magnus shuffled in past him.

Alec's apartment wasn't homey. It hardly looked like anyone lived there at all. The only signs of life were the TV flickering in the background and the empty take out containers littering the coffee table.

The two men stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, purposely avoiding eye contact. Magnus was the first to speak, "I missed you." His voice was timid, very un-Magnus like.

Alec took a step forward and stopped when they were only inches apart. Time stood still as Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, breathing in his scent. Instantly both men relaxed. This was home. This was where they belonged. Together.

Their lips met for the first time in nearly a month and it nearly brought tears to their eyes. The sweet, gentleness that came with the kiss was soon replaced with the burning desire. Magnus napped his fingers and instantly they were naked.

Alec grabbed the warlock's hand and silently led him to the bedroom where they quickly collapsed on the unmade queen size bed. Their lips met in a frenzied rush as hands explored, relearning the bodies they used to know so well. Both men groaned as their hips slotted together and they rutted against each other, desperate for release.

Alec pulled away, earning a whine from Magnus, and reached to the nightstand to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Magnus and looked up expectantly. Magnus wasted no time popping the lid and coating two fingers.

It didn't take long before Alec was screaming, begging for more. Magnus couldn't wait anymore; he quickly slathered more lube onto his cock before slowly pushing into Alec's tight entrance. The shadowhunter moaned and thrashed underneath him. Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus' ass squeezing and kneading the soft cheeks, silently begging him to move. Magnus leaned down and placed small kisses on Alec's scrunched forehead and neck before sealing their lips together and thrusting hard.

The rhythm they found was harsh and rough, but they both reveled in it. They had been apart too long. Their bodies had missed this. Magnus reached down and stroked Alec's cock in time with his thrusts and the shadowhunter screamed in ecstasy. It wasn't long before they were both teetering on the edge of completion, neither one wanting to finish before the other.

Magnus heard Alec's breath hitch and knew that the shadowhunter was close. Magnus' hand on Alec's cock sped up and that was all it took before the younger boy was coming hard onto both of their chests. Magnus followed with his own orgasm and they both collapsed in a sweaty, boneless heap.

Alec sighed as he settled comfortably under Magnus' familiar weight. Both men fell into a deep sleep and in that moment everything felt right.

-Present-

Alec had grown to hate the memory and everyday he wished he could forget it, for the note that now rested on his bathroom counter nearly made him burst into tears every time he read it.

_Alec,_

_Last night shouldn't have happened. I was upset and I let my emotions_

_get the best of me. It was a mistake._

_ -Magnus_

A mistake. That's all this was. Magnus had never loved Alec at all. _A mistake_. Alec should have known better. The High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't fall in love and he sure as hell didn't fall in love with shy, closeted shadowhunters. Alec crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the trash. Reaching over to turn off the water in the tub, Alec saw the fresh razor blade glinting in the light and smiled. The pain would all be over soon. He settled in the tub and reached for the sharp metal that would soon end his torment.

-Magnus POV-

Magnus strolled down the cold New York street, headed toward Alec's apartment. He never should've sent that letter. Hell, he never should've broken up with Alec in the first place. The blue-eyed shadowhunter meant everything to him and he was going to do whatever it took to get him back.

He reached the building and quickly climbed the stairs two at a time. When he reached Alec's door he stopped. What if Alec said no? What if he didn't want him anymore? Or worse, what if he'd found someone else? Magnus had been mean and cruel; he didn't deserve Alec's love. Magnus turned and headed for the stairs before stopping again_. No! You love him and you need to man up and tell him how you feel! _The voice in his head won and he marched up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

Okaaaay. Maybe Alec wasn't home. Magnus decided to sit and wait.

After thirty minutes Magnus had grown impatient and his ass was sore. He decided it wouldn't hurt if he waited inside where it was warmer. The warlock snapped his fingers and the door swung open. He stepped inside and the first thing he noticed was Alec's jacket on the couch. There was no way lec was out in this weather without a jacket.

"Alec?" Magnus called, but there came no reply. He walked into the bedroom, not there. Magnus went to check the bathroom and his heart stopped.

"Alec? Alec!" Magnus screamed and ran to the tub dragging the boy's limp body from the cold water and into his lap. He shook the shadowhunter and begged him to wake up, "Alec. Alec, baby, please wake up. Wake up!" Magnus screamed and cried, but deep down he knew that Alec was gone. The boy's lips had turned blue and his body was as cold as ice.

Magnus sobbed so hard that his entire body shook as well as the boy in his arms. He instantly began searching his memory for a spell, any spell, something that could bring Alec back. He knew there wasn't a way; it wasn't possible to bring back the dead.

_This is it. He is gone. I can't bring him back_.

Magnus was reduced to hysterics. "No, no, no. Alec, get up. Come on, wake up!" He cried until the tears would no longer come and his sobbing was nothing but a hollow ache in his chest. Magnus sat on the floor cradling Alec's lifeless body and whispering softly to him.

"I love you, Alec. I still love you, baby. I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry baby. I love you." He stared at Alec's pale face wondering how someone so beautiful and kind could disappear from the world, just like that.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's lips one last time before letting him go. He knew what he had to do. There was no place for him in this world without Alec. Magnus knew the spell better than any other. No warlock ever wrote it down for fear of someone finding it; they had to memorize it. The warlock wasted no time reciting the words he knew so well. _The Immortal Death._

Magnus felt his fingers grow cold and he realized that this was finally the end. He was going to die, but he felt no sadness. The warlock grabbed Alec's frozen hand and closed his eyes, letting the darkness carry him to his beloved.


End file.
